The present invention relates to equipment for the storage of sports accessories and more particularly, relates to a sports equipment rack which may be utilized for sports equipment including articles of clothing.
Some sports and particularly contact sports such as hockey and football utilize a great deal of equipment which must be stored. The equipment can not be stored immediately after use as generally it must be aired and dried. This is also the case even in some non-contact sports such as skiing and the like.
If the equipment and clothing is not properly dried, mold and mildew and unpleasant odors can result.
The use of various types of racks for sports equipment is known in the art. One such sports equipment rack is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,849. In this patent, there is taught a sports equipment rack which may be utilized for supporting different types of sports equipment in a spaced apart relationship. The rack is comprised of various support members which are interconnected together. The patentee teaches that the rack may be transported without disassembly. As shown in FIG. 3 of this patent, a number of different pieces or components are utilized in the assembly of the rack rendering it relatively complex and expensive.
Other devices for the purpose of supporting pieces of sports equipment are shown in Canadian Industrial Design Registrations 355,288, and 354,654. These devices show the use of a central support and fixed arms for the support of sports equipment.
There are also a number of different types of clothes stands or display racks which are designed for displaying equipment and/or clothing. Generally, each one of the display racks is designed for a particular type of clothing and is not adaptable for the drying and airing of sports equipment.